Say You Like Me
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Austin likes Ally, but is to afraid to ask her out because he thinks she will acuse him of being a player. A one-shot/Song-fic, based off of the song by We the Kings.


**Hey everybody! Back with a short and sweet song-fic story from Austin's POV. I wrote this awhile ago on my IPod and well my email wasn't working so I couldn't email it to myself to post to you guys! Wow this is my second today, considering I woke up at 7:00 in the morning at my best friends house. Then I watched Radio Rebel, fell asleep watching it then found out HOA didn't record on my DVR. Meh, that's life. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review! Guess what? Check out the song say you like me by We the Kings.**

**Disclaimer: Not even going there…Oh! You want me to go there? NO, I DON'T OWN A&A OR Say you like me by We the Kings.**

_She's the girl that now on ever knows, I say hi but she's too shy to say hello. She's just waiting for that one to take her hand as she I bet I could._

Nobody knows her. And she likes it that way, the only one who might know her is myself or Trish, but that's it. I always say hi to her and sometimes she'll say hi but usually not, when ever it's just us in our practice room she keeps hinting that she just can't wait until her "prince charming" comes along and takes her hand. Now honestly I didn't think that my Ally Dawson was that kind of person who believes in all that fairy tale mumbo jumbo but she is and she can't wait. I'm not saying I would but yeah I could take off of her feet and yes I, Austin Shor**(1)** Moon admit that I have a small kindergarten crush on Ally, but it's not like I will actually ever ask Ally out it would just too weird for both of us.

_I wish my heart was always on her mind, cause she's on mine like all day all the time. Forget me not forget me now I have come too far to turn around I'm here tonight_

I do wish that Ally might like me the same way I like her so I might be able to get into her head and also when we write songs she always wants to write love songs but never even thinks how they would make me feel. She is always on my mind I love her I really do I know I said it was a kindergarten crush but I think that I actually do love her. Wish that she wouldn't forget that I'm part of the picture. And whenever she needs me I'll be here for her always.

_Cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never going to leave so out your hands up if you like me then say you like me I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never going to leave so put your hands up if you like me then say you like me whoa-a-o o o whoa-a-o o o_

I'll never go down I'll never and I'll never leave her side especially when she needs me again never. I remember this one saying that was on my old iPod it said never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about. So I won't I refuse to give up on Ally Dawson. And god danmit I love her but if she likes me she has to say it to me I refuse this time knowing Ally she would accuse me of being a player and that I was only going to use her which in my defense has never happened all of those girls broke up with me they said they liked someone else except for this one girl she was so obsessed with me and... I'd actually rather we don't get into that one.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows works a double job just to buy her clothes. Nicotine and faded dreams baby just believe there's no one else like me_

Ally works two jobs and that can only pay for her clothes and I thought Jordan's were expensive wait until you hear how much Ugg boots are! Well Ally's first job is obviously at her father's shop Sonic Boom and her second my song writer and I think that is her favorite. Her dreams are faded. Why? Because of her stage fright when she was 8 a girl threw up when Ally was performing an ever since Ally would rather stay off stage. But she just has to believe there is no one else like me to make her happy and sing her songs and show the world how awesome she is.

_I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never going to leave so put your hands up if you like me then say you like me I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never going to leave so put your hands up if you like me then say you like me whoa-a-o o o whoa-a-o o o._

_It's time to fall into my arms cause I've been waiting for too long, you're and angel grab your wings and lets fly tonight_

The time is now for her fall into my arms and officially be mine. I've been waiting all too long for Ally but she has to get the courage and come to me. In a sense I want her to fly into my arms with wings of an angel.

_Cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never going to leave so put your hands up if you like me then say you like me cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never leave so put your hands up if you like me then say you like me I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never going to leave so put your hands up if you like me then say you like whoa-a-o o o whoa-a-o o o whoa-a-o o o whoa-a-o o o_

I'll never go down I'll never and I'll never leave her side especially when she needs me again never. I remember this one saying that was on my old iPod it said never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about. So I won't I refuse to give up on Ally Dawson. And god damnit I love her but if she likes me she has to say it to me I refuse this time knowing Ally she would accuse me of being a player. But I really hope not! Just say you like me Ally.

_Just say you like me_

**thanks for reading and I know not the best ending but it's one of those cliff hanger stories I'll let you guys decide whether Ally says that she likes Austin or not! Thanks for reading again!**

**(1)I think that is Ross Lynch's actual middle name.**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
